White Wedding Kimono
by Kirinenko
Summary: Lo que pensó la persona que lo escribí cuando leyó por primera vez el capitulo 40. YukioxRin TRADUCCIÓN NO AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: waffleirons

ID: 1728017

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Esta noche, pelearéis contra el primero de la lista: una mujer con kimono blanco de boda que deambula por el campus de la escuela en mitad de la noche" instruyó Yukio a la clase de la academia. Era la primera vez en tres días que se habían reunido con los estudiantes como clase; esperaba que no hubiesen olvidado todo lo que habían aprendido en ese descanso, pero sabía que seguramente sería demasiado pedir. Con Suguro, o quizás Kamiki, no dudaba de que al menos habían pasado parte del tiempo estudiando, y quizás también podía incluir a Konekomaru en esa lista. El resto de ellos, bueno. Excluyendo a Takara, que era un caso especial, Shima siempre era demasiado perezoso como para poner un esfuerzo extra, Shiemi era un poco demasiado despistada, y Rin…

Suponía que Rin no había olvidado nada durante el descanso, aunque solo fuese porque no había aprendido anda en primer lugar.

Si, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, su hermano mayor todavía no había logrado atravesar su grueso cráneo, y si no empezaba a esforzarse de verdad en sus estudios, lo iban a ejecutar. El examen de exorcista no era exactamente sencillo, Yukio lo sabía, incluso para alguien con hábitos de estudio impecables, e iba a ser mucho más difícil para Rin, que conservaba la información peor que un gusano. Los gusanos no tienen cerebro.

Pero era Rin, después de todo, y Yukio no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Bueno, al menos, no dejaría de prolongar su vida. Era difícil creer algunas veces que hubiese una posibilidad de que Rin realmente pasase la prueba, con sus notas en las pruebas siendo de un mínimo histórico y su actitud sobre todo el asunto tan dejada, haciendo que Yukio quisiese sacar sus pistolas y hacer alguna práctica de tiro, con Rin como objetivo. En realidad, no moriría por ello, y sería un gran alivio del estrés para Yukio.

' _¿Qué? ¿La maestra no te dio una A? ¡Está loca!' un Rin de diez años alzó los puños como si lastimase físicamente al profesor y seguramente cualquier otra persona que se cruzase en su camino tendría que arreglárselas con los estallidos de su hermano. Rin está más molesto por el resultado que Yukio, y Yukio se pregunta cuánto mejorarían las calificaciones de su hermano si pasara la mitad del tiempo metido en sus propios estudios en vez de preocupándose por Yukio._

 _Un poco avergonzado, Yukio sonrió y colocó sus manos sobre Rin para calmarlo. No puede decirle a su hermano mayor que sus notas ligeramente inferiores durante años fue solo a causa de sus salidas nocturnas por demonios justo antes del examen._

Yukio había sido atormentado por demonios toda su vida, pero no culpaba a Rin por lo que era, por lo que eran ambos. No era estúpido. Sabía que, a pesar de que Rin era el que tenía las llamas, los colmillos y la cola, Yukio tenía una cantidad idéntica de demonio en él. En personalidad, y en sangre… aunque esto último seguiría siendo un secreto bien guardado mientras pudiese.

Y no era que a Yukio no le importase Rin, o no le gustase o algo de eso; de hecho, todo lo contrario. Si alguien supiese cuánto le importaba, mucho más de lo que podría ser apropiado en cualquier relación familiar, lo más probable es que se disgustasen. Ciertamente no ayudaría a ninguno de los dos en su situación actual.

Nunca hubo un momento en que Rin no hubiese estado allí para él, creído en él. Solo frustraba a Yukio que, a pesar de los años de entrenamiento, todo lo que había logrado, nunca parecía ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

"La mujer de kimono blanco es el fantasma de una novia que todavía lleva puesto su vestido de novia. Ataca a los hombres que se fijan en ella, aunque no parece acercarse a las mujeres" describió, mirando para asegurarse de que todos estaban escuchando.

El grito de Kamiki los alertó sobre el fantasma, y luego todo se le salió de las manos a Yukio. Se apartó y vio como sus alumnos creaban un plan, y después vio como todo se iba al infierno.

Rin se acercó a la figura vestida con el kimono mientras los tres arias en entrenamiento preparaban los conjuros. El fantasma se volvió a su llamada, revelando…

A una adolescente, aproximadamente de la misma edad de los estudiantes.

El vestido cubría todas las facciones de la chica menos su rostro, el cual estaba lloroso y algo grasiento. Sus gafas sin preescripción estaban ligeramente empañadas, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban casi dolorosamente abiertos, llenos de lágrimas mientras su rostro se torcía en un gemido poco atractivo.

Yukio los sintió, los espantosos calambres, el sudor frío. Sabía lo que era esta chica. Se las encontraba todos los días en la escuela, huía de ellas, esquivaba sus voces de adoración, sus comidas, sus _sentimientos_.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Es un chico lindo!"

 _Era una fangirl._

Yukio estaba de repente agradecido por haber recibido el título de exorcista, porque podía escurrir toda la situación a sus alumnos con la excusa de que para él era _educación_. No se acercaría a menos de seis metros de la chica, no si podía evitarlo.

Desafortunadamente para él, no pudo evitarlo.

"¡Déjame amarte!" el fantasma, con el descubrimiento de Rin, rápidamente cargó contra él con manos perversas, intentando rodearlo con sus brazos. Él la contuvo con una sola mano agarrando su rostro, luciendo tan asustado como se sentía Yukio.

"Hey, ¿qué–?"

La chica parecía estar intentando besar su mano, su lengua deslizándose sobre la sensible piel de su palma y pegándose entre sus dedos, dejando un rastro visiblemente húmedo en el proceso.

Rin, quién para entonces estaba _absolutamente aterrado_ , retrocedió más rápido de lo que nadie lo había visto moverse, quitó su mano y saltó hacia atrás, dejando caer su espada accidentalmente en el proceso. Yukio ni siquiera le culpó por haber perdido su alma descuidadamente; la situación justificaba cualquier acción para reprimir al fantasma. _Cualquier cosa._ Mientras esa cosa fuese sacada de su miseria, o más como una salida de la miseria de Yukio.

"H-Hey, chicos, ¿un poco de ayuda?" Rin suplicó al trío un poco más atrás de él, alejándose lentamente de la chica mientras que estaba avanzaba de nuevo. Takara hace tiempo que los había abandonado, murmurando algo sobre idiotas y que no valía la pena, yéndose con su espeluznante muñeca.

Parecían haber abandonado cualquier pensamiento de cantarle un hechizo al fantasma, los tres parecían ligeramente disgustados mientras se alejaban de Rin y de la chica. Bon y Konekomaru sacaron algunos sellos y Shima alzó su báculo. Ninguno de ellos parecía ansioso por enfrentar al oponente como lo hicieron minutos antes.

"Lo siento, Rin, no tenemos nada que tenga siquiera posibilidad de funcio –¡Ah!" la advertencia fue todo lo que Rin consiguió antes de que la fangirl se le abalanzara de nuevo. por supuesto, siendo Rin, sus reflejos demoníacos lo llevaron a agarrar a la chica cuando chocó con él, y su miedo a que le tocase la llevó a tirarla tan lejos como fuese posible, eliminando así la única posibilidad de que le tocase una chica de ese modo, un pensamiento que habría hecho a Yukio sonreír por fuera y le reventaría por dentro, si la chica en el aire no hubiese aterrizado bien. A. Su. Lado.

Sin embargo, tuvo un poco de buena suerte, ya que el fantasma de algún modo no se dio cuenta de su presencia, en lugar de eso, se apresuró a regresar con Rin. Sin embargo, se encontró con Shima primero. A la primera señal de protesta de él, viendo la forma en la que movía el báculo, ella gritó, inquietamente parecido a una banshee, y agarró el báculo, alzando a Shima con una fuerza asombrosa para una niña muerta. Pasó volando junto a Yukio y aterrizó en Kamiki con un chasquido doloroso. Ninguno de los dos se levantó.

Rin, mientras tanto, estaba volviendo a donde sus amigos, preocupado por ellos. El fantasma lo confundió con que regresaba a por ella con una especie de amor y afecto inmortales, y emitió un escandaloso chillido mientras se arrojaba sobre él una vez más.

La chica noqueó a Konekomaru en el proceso, pero se vio obstaculizada por un rápido sello lanzado por Bon. La tiró hacia atrás de nuevo, esta vez cayendo en Shiemi y noqueándola también. Yukio estaba un poco preocupado por la velocidad a la que sus estudiantes caían inconscientes, pero decidió no intervenir a menos que la situación se tornase demasiado seria. Normalmente ya habría ayudado, verificando la condición de los inconscientes y asegurándose de que no tuvieran conmociones cerebrales ni nada, pero no quería llamar la atención de la fangirl. Era una cuestión de seguridad propia. Si estaba incapacitado entonces no podría ayudarlos a recuperarse una vez hubiese acabado. De verdad, era por el bien de los estudiantes.

Yukio se presionó contra la pared tras él lo mejor que pudo sin parecer que tenía miedo - ¡Ja! ¡El pensamiento! El fantasma se alzó desde su posición en la cara de Shiemi y se acercó a Rin una vez más, ya que al parecer el impresionante físico de Bon y su rebelde peinado de gallo no le eran tan atractivos como el más pequeño de Rin y sus orejas puntiagudas. Y cola. Sin poder olvidar la cola.

La chica se aferró a Rin en contra de sus deseos, automáticamente repartiendo y untando su amorosa saliva en su rostro y cuello. Saltó hacia atrás un cuarto, intentando quitársela de encima, pero fue en vano. La herencia de la fuerza y el poder de Satán no eran rival para esta fangirl. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes.

Se estaban quedando rápidamente sin opciones mientras Bon, a una distancia segura, murmuraba tantos conjuros como podía pensar pero ninguno de ellos tenía efecto en él. Miró a Rin con desconsuelo, lamentando que su amigo tuviese que pasar por algo así, pero se alegraba de no ser él.

"De acuerdo… eh…" Rin miró alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudar, viendo solo a su hermano pero sabiendo que pedir ayuda sería como fallar en la tarea. Rin tenía demasiadas malas calificaciones como estaba. Se esforzó por encontrar algo mientras intentaba apartar la cara de la chica de la suya. Funcionó durante un momento, hasta que su lengua salió de nuevo y su mano se vio obligada a alejarse del abuso para no comenzar a vomitar.

"Uh… ¡Mmm! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rin a la chica con desesperación.

La chica, para sorpresa de todos, detuvo su lameteo obsesivo que podría haberse confundido por besar a Rin, ojos ampliamente abiertos y confundida.

"¿Estoy…bien?" aclaró, como si nunca antes nadie le hubiese preguntado eso.

Rin asintió empáticamente, extasiado de que pareciese estar funcionando "Sí, quiero decir, estás llorando y pareces…realmente triste por algo. ¿Tuviste algún… conflicto sin resolver o algo así?"

Con un poco de suerte, podría llegar a algo y entonces todos serían capaces de ir a casa y olvidar que esta noche había pasado.

La chica se tomó un momento para parpadear sin entender antes de abrazarle el cuello con más fuerza que antes.

"¡Solo tengo tantos… _sentimientos_!" lloró en su cuello, humedeciendo aún más su piel con lágrimas y no quería pensar con qué otra cosa, haciéndolo encogerse _'¿Qué sentimientos?'_ movió la boca hacia Bon sobre la cabeza de la chica, pero el aria solo pudo alzar sus manos con igual confusión. Tal vez una de las chicas pudiese haberle ayudado, pero ninguna estaba consciente en ese momento.

"¿Puedes… hablarme de ellos?" soltó Rin, esperando que estuviese lo suficientemente emocional como para pasar por alto la incomodidad de la situación.

Si, realmente fue así de fácil "S-Solo quería tanto que fuera real y duele mucho por dentro y no podía parar incluso si todos me lo decían y entonces no podía pensar en otra cosa y me olvidaba de mis amigos y todo lo que hacía era comer y llorar, ¡y no podía parar! Incluso ahora no puedo evitarlo, todo lo que quiero hacer es sofocarte y escribir fanfics de ti porque eres muy atractivo a pesar de que no tengo idea de quién eres" estaba escupiendo palabras tan rápido como su boca podía moverse, deteniéndose solo para dejar escapar sollozos. Cuando terminó, casi estaba hiperventilando. Al menos ella no estaba intentando babearle. Intencionalmente.

"Bueno, eh… ¿qué hay del kimono?" si ella no seguía hablando, no sabía lo que ocurriría. Hasta el momento, la solución al problema no se había revelado, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo. Ojalá.

Yukio suspiró, preparándose mentalmente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su sufriente hermano. Desearía poder irse, o que alguien más arreglase mágicamente el problema por él. Había pasado la mayor parte de una década entrenando para este tipo de situaciones y aun lo temía con toda su existencia. _¿Por qué tiene que ser una fangirl?_ El universo estaba mandando su cordura de paseo.

Los quejidos amentaron exponencialmente en volumen y tono "¡s el vestido de la chica de mi anime favorito! Y estaba usándolo en la boda pero entonces descubrió que su prometido era realmente homosexual y estaba en conflicto porque todavía le amaba pero se sentía abrumada con los sentimientos dramáticos ante la visión de su prometido teniendo una relación amorosa con otro hombre y sentí una fuerte conexión conmigo y la chica y," se detuvo para tomar aire "Estaba haciendo cosplay de ella y finalmente había convencido a otros dos cosplayers para vestirse como mi OTP para recrear mi escena favorita. Y entonces habría muerto de felicidad, ¡pero acabó antes de que pudiese verlo pasar!" estalló en sollozos interminables y quejumbrosos.

No solo era una fangirl, sino una fangirl del yaoi. Yukio sintió una sensación hundirse de peor manera en su abdomen.

"Bueno, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte… a avanzar o lo que sea?" _¡No, Rin! ¡No le preguntes eso!_

Y entonces sucedió.

La fangirl alzó su cabeza y Rin, temiendo por la seguridad de su rostro, levantó su mano de nuevo para dejar que su rostro se estampase contra esta, y de algún modo, una gota de líquido salió volando. Podrían haber sido las lágrimas de la niña, o la saliva, o los mocos, o incluso el sudor de Rin. Atravesó una gran distancia de aproximadamente tres metros y se pegó con una precisión asombrosa al lado izquierdo de las gafas de Yukio.

Yukio, el cual, por la bondad de su corazón, se había acercado a salvar a su hermano y apartarlo de la sanguijuela, encontrándose con algo en el ojo, y solamente fue por los años de experiencia que tenía controlando su cuerpo que fue capaz de sofocar las náuseas y no vomitar su cena sobre el par.

Como limitaba su capacidad de ver, Yukio fue forzado a quitar una de sus manos de las pistolas para quitarse las gafas. A esa pequeña distancia, podría ver lo suficientemente bien. Sin embargo, en ese momento fatídico, la niña alzó la vista de su lugar estrechando el cuello de Rin y, para suerte de Yukio, no podía salir corriendo.

La chica echo un segundo vistazo, viendo el rostro de Yukio y luego miró hacia atrás para volver a mirar las facciones de Rin, y luego hizo lo mismo de nuevo. rin aprovechó la oportunidad para restregar la manga de su chaqueta contra su cuello, encogiéndose pues la acción solamente fue efectiva para eliminar una pequeña porción de líquido e hizo lo que pudo con el resto.

Yukio vio su duda y se detuvo a una pequeña distancia de su hermano, con la mano libre en su pistala.

"¿Sois… hermanos?" preguntó.

"Si, somos gemelos" pobre e ingenuo Rin, bendiga su alma, pero a Yukio nunca le habría gustado estrangular a su hermano más que en ese momento.

"¿Gemelos?" la chica volvió a mirar a uno y otro unas pocas veces más antes de tímidamente soltar los brazos del agarre en Rin, por fin.

"¿Eso significa… incesto?" preguntó la chica inocentemente, pero Yukio pudo identificar el brillo predatorio en sus ojos. Era peor de lo que pensaba.

Que le den a Rin, podía encargarse de esto por su cuenta. Yukio abortó la misión y empezó a retirarse tan rápido como había llegado, resolviendo glorificar a Rin como mártir, un sacrificio digno para garantizar la cordura de Yukio.

Sin embargo, la chica no podía hacer que una de sus víctimas se escapase tan fácilmente. Un rápido tirón de su corbata y de la de Rin también, solo por si acaso, los tenía atados a ella, a menos que quisiesen arriesgarse a ahogarse en el proceso de escapar.

"H-Hey, Yukio, vas a ayudarnos con esto… ¿verdad?" Rin se declaraba impotente. Seguramente su hermano se apiadaría del fracaso de sus estudiantes y acabaría con la tarea.

Desafortunadamente para ambos, las balas no hicieron absolutamente nada para detener al fantasma. Estaba muerta, después de todo.

"Lo único que siempre quise" empezó la chica, tirando de las corbatas de los dos hasta que las caras de los tres estuvieron cerca "incluso más que ver la fatídica boda de mi OTP…"

Abandonó su agarre en la ropa de ambos solo para agarrarles por el pelo "¡Ahora, BESAOS!" los gemelos encontraron sus caras siendo pegadas con la fuerza aparentemente poderosa de la fangirl. Rin pensó que preferiría regresar a que Amaimon le patease el trasero, y Yukio solamente podía pensar que, mirándolo por el lado bueno, al menos Shura no estaba ahí para empeorar las cosas.

Yukio se las arregló para mantener al fantasma lejos de él y proteger su rostro del de Rin. Si las balas, encantamientos y hablar de su problema no funcionaron, entonces solo quedaba una cosa… Yukio suspiró, sintiendo la ansiedad por el resultado como un peso sobre su voluntad. Debería simplemente haberse hecho el enfermo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que si nos besamos, los sentimientos no resueltos que te retienen aquí desaparecerán?" Yukio temía la respuesta.

"Espera – ¿Qué? ¡Yukio!" gritó Yukio, un poco angustiado. ¿Consideraba seriamente Yukio el estar de acuerdo con esto?

La chica asintió con entusiasmo "Como he rechazado cualquier conexión con el mundo real, ¡he podido hacer muchas auto reflexiones!"

Yukio desenredó la mano que tiraba de las raíces de su cabello y cogió a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa.

"De acuerdo, Rin, quédate quieto" ordenó, suspirando con una actitud aparentemente tranquila. Después de todo, podría racionalizar muy bien que, al parecer, era la forma más fácil de deshacerse del fantasma y, a pesar del hecho de que ambos eran chicos y hermanos, deberían estar dispuestos a hacer tal cosa sin reserva, por el bien del exorcismo.

"Hey, espera un – ¡no puedes decidir esto solo!" Rin, que aún luchaba contra el agarre del fantasma, intentando con todas sus fuerzas el escapar del agarre de su hermano también. Se preguntaba si Mephisto había puesto algo en su ramen esa noche o si todo era una especie de broma o sueño terrible.

"¡Espera!" chilló la chica. Los gemelos dejaron de moverse, haciendo una mueca cuando sus oídos sufrieron de ese horrible abuso.

"¡Solamente estaré satisfecha si es bueno! Y–"

"Vale" interrumpió Yukio. Realmente quería terminar con esto.

"Tiene que ser de al menos dos, no, tres minutos y–"

"De acuerdo" intentó de nuevo, ignorando la mirada que le daba la chica por su repetida interrupción.

Rin, para ese momento, había llegado a la conclusión de que las probabilidades actuales de dos contra uno no estaban a su favor, aunque no podía entender por qué Yukio querría besarlo, no tenía muchas posibilidades de escapar de esta situación. Razonó consigo mismo que no sería mucho tiempo, y que no significaba nada más; eran hermanos, eso era una locura. Suponía que podría soportar el que su boca entrase en contacto con la de Yukio durante un momento, así que se preparó para unos minutos un poco incómodos que, por suerte, valdrían la pena si conseguían finalmente irse y nunca pensar en esto de nuevo.

"¡Con lengua!"

Y con esa petición, Rin olvidó todo lo que había estado montando hace un momento y resolvió encontrar una salida sin importar nada más. No había manera en que pudiese… hacer eso con su hermano, ¡por supuesto no durante esa cantidad de tiempo y no con gente mirando!

Incluso Yukio parecía desconcertado por lo dicho. El fantasma, viendo que sus víctimas estaban cerca de echarse atrás, rápidamente salió con un plan B.

"¡Si no lo hacéis, el único modo para hacer que me vaya es que ambos me beséis! ¡Para que pueda…comparar!"

Los gemelos, con idénticas expresiones de incredulidad y disgusto, la miraron y solamente vieron mocos que fluían continuamente por su nariz y sus lágrimas pegadas al marco de sus grasientas gafas. Rin finalmente encontró una manera de retirar la mano que atrapaba su pelo y, por reflejo, agarró la parte delante de la camisa de su hermano, acercándose para evitar el tormento de los labios de la fangirl. Yukio o la fangirl rabiosa. Realmente no era una decisión tan difícil de tomar.

Cuando los ojos de Yukio se encontraron con los suyos, sin embargo, un poco demasiado cerca para la comodidad de los hermanos, Rin se apartó de nuevo. Los ojos verde azulado, sin la usual protección de sus gafas, clavados en Rin, parecían buscar su alma y enviar calor por todas partes. No de las físicas, las llamas azules que Rin se habían convertido en algo demasiado loco como para poder convocarlas, sino las internas, llamas llenas de calor y emociones que Yukio nunca se permitió mostrar. El inusual color de sus irises se amplificó aún más por la forma en que sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas, expresando la aprensión que ambos sentían y….

Mierda. Rin no podría hacerlo. No había forma en que fuese capaz de inclinarse y – ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Se acobardó, preguntándose si ya era demasiado tarde para tirarse por el lado del edificio.

Al final, fue el pelo de Rin el que lo decidió. Yukio eligió ese momento tan dramático para darse cuenta de que el pelo de su hermano tenía un estilo diferente de lo habitual. Recordaba vagamente a los estudiantes el mencionarlo antes pero no se había molestado por algo tan trivial en ese momento. Se había peinado hacia atrás, tanto como este podía domar el pelo de después de dormir que solía tener, y era bastante refrescante poder ver la clara piel sin estorbos. Sin embargo, la mayoría de estos se habían despeinado durante el proceso de la tarea. Yukio vio que otro mechón se movía de su sitio con la inclinación de la cabeza de Rin, aterrizando en su frente, un poco descentrado.

El gemelo más joven sintió la urgencia de deslizar ese mechón de cabello hacia atrás, para despejar el rostro intachable de su pelo. La mano que no sostenía el cuello de la camisa de Rin se extendió, presumiblemente con la intención de hacer eso, pero cuando descubrió que la mano se dirigía más hacia abajo, hacia la barbilla de su gemelo, no lo detuvo. La mano agarró el lateral de la suave mejilla, acercando su rostro y alzándolo. Yukio solo era consciente de la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano mientras sus labios se encontraban.

En este punto, Bon, que se había quedado atrás pensando que el maestro se encargaría del problema, supuso que en realidad se había dado un golpe en la cabeza en alguna parte y seguidamente cayó al suelo, esperando que la alucinación vista acabase.

Los ojos de Yukio se cerraron, atrapado en el momento. Los labios de Rin estaban un poco agrietados, pero descubrió que le gustaba la aspereza, la sensación que tenían cuando se frotaban contra los suyos. No era más que una presión suave e inocente, pero se sentía como mucho más. Era una conexión entre de los dos, una que no se había descubierto antes. Un momento después, Rin pareció abandonar toda contención, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre la camisa de su hermano y presionando ligeramente hacia adelante. Sus labios se deslizaron suavemente, simplemente sintiéndose el uno al otro, la cercanía, el vínculo que solo tenían el uno con el otro y nunca con nadie más. Rin se encontró con el labio inferior de Yukio y tiró de él con valentía, succionándolo ligeramente en su boca con un sonido suave y entrecortado antes de separarse para respirar un poco.

Y entonces fue como si se hubiese disparado una carga eléctrica. Rin fue atraído de regreso con un sentido de urgencia, y los labios se encontraron de nuevo, con fervor, como si esos pocos minutos fueran la única oportunidad que tendrían de estar juntos el uno con el otro de esa manera. Consciente de las condiciones del fantasma, Yukio succionó la boca del otro, mordisqueando un poco antes de deslizar la lengua en la apertura. La boca de Rin se abrió, su lengua saliendo a encontrarse con la de su hermano, emitiendo un suave pero audible gemido al chocar, bailando una sobre la otra hasta que Yukio consiguió colarse completamente.

Rin sabía a fresco, como esas paletas que le encantaba chupar tortuosamente pero con un toque picante, algo que crees que puedes entender y controlar, pero que resultar ser completamente único y poderoso. El hermano más joven se deslizó más allá de los labios de Rin, adentrándose en la cálida cavidad y explorando aguas no probadas. La lengua se movió cautelosamente alrededor de los afilados colmillos, apenas rozando las puntas en busca de recompensas menos peligrosas, pero tenía más confianza en su búsqueda más profunda. Pasó junto a la lengua de Rin, batallando y girando juguetonamente cuando intentaba defenderse. Yukio trazó la totalidad de la boca de su gemelo pero todavía no estaba satisfecho; quería más.

Su lengua se retiró, pasando los afilados colmillos una vez más para alentar a la lengua del demonio a seguirle, lo que hizo. Los labios de Yukio se cerraron alrededor de la calidez y húmedo órgano, el suyo propio se extendió hasta rozar la punta antes de que sus labio se apretasen y succionase, sintiendo el tortuoso gemido de satisfacción de Rin deslizarse hasta su pecho y más abajo. La mano que estaba sosteniendo el cuello de Rin descendió, encontrando un lugar alrededor de su estrecha cintura, deslizándose audazmente un poco más abajo, más allá de las delgadas caderas expuestas por la rebelde curva de sus pantalones y descansando simplemente por encima de la curva de _ese trasero_ , el que tenía a Yukio demasiado distraído y acalorado y molesto cada vez que era forzado a ver a Rin en acción.

Rin estaba perdido en todo lo que era Yukio, la sensación de su boca y sus manos, la pasión que podía sentir justo debajo de la punta de sus dedos, e incluso el olor a pólvora que todavía permanecía en su ropa. Su lengua y dientes amaban a su hermano, provocando, frotando, y mordiendo cuando su mano libre entró en contacto con el pecho de Yukio, deslizándose hacia su suave cuello por su pelo ligeramente despeinado, haciendo una pausa para tocar con el dedo un pequeño lunar escondido detrás de su oreja. Distraídamente, pensó que el beso se sentía tan natural y perfecto, que era estúpido por intentar rechazarlo antes. Besar a Yukio era como sumergirse en el agua, ahogarse pero sin estar dispuesto a salir a la superficie. Con rudeza, arrastró a más joven más y más cerca por el pelo hasta que estuvieron pecho con pecho, saboreando el agudo jadeo que salió de resultado.

Habían pasado los tres minutos acordados, pero si no fuese por el grito dolorosamente conocido justo al lado de ellos, lo más probable es que hubiesen seguido así durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el sonido que salió de la boca de la fangirl fue suficiente para separarlos con un sobresalto, Rin tropezando y cayendo hacia atrás. Las manos del fantasma estaban cubriendo su rostro manchado de lágrimas; la dolorosa alegría casi psicótica en su rostro fue claramente la razón del sonido. Sus emociones habían llegado a un momento crítico y simplemente se volvieron demasiado para ella. Fiel a su palabra, empezó a desvanecerse. Había logrado la libertad final, y era bueno para ella. Cuando se hubo desvanecido por completo, todo lo que quedaba para demostrar su existencia era un charco de lágrimas y sensaciones en donde una vez estuvo.

Yukio revisó a lo que quedaba de su clase. Los que habían quedado inconscientes antes aún tenían que despertarse, Takara todavía estaba desaparecido, Bon estaba tumbado en el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con las manos y quejándose "¿Por qué no pararán?" decía una y otra vez, y Rin estaba mirando alrededor, desorientado, como si todos se hubiesen vuelto locos y no supiese cual empezaría a apuñalar primero.

Yukio sintió que las úlceras de su estómago regresaban.


End file.
